


Apples and Wanting

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Post Yen gets out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: The first thing she eats when she gets out is an apple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Apples and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloquent_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Dreams/gifts).



> Posted this on Tumblr a while back, and thought I should bring it over here! I have so many thoughts about Yennefer y'all.

The first thing she eats when she gets out is an apple.

It’s a rather ordinary one, as apples go- splotchy yellow on autumn red, lightly bruised on one side like that’s where it had hit the ground, tumbling from a high-hanging branch onto a hard forest floor. 

And yet, the crunch in her mouth when she bites into it is the most gorgeous music she’s ever heard, the juice flowing down her throat and fingers the sweetest nectar she’s ever tasted. 

She’s not prone to dramatics, but oh  _ gods… _

It’s gone too soon, like many good things in her life. She’s always been greedy, a being made of fingers always grasping at the world’s collar and wanting,  _ demanding _ more. If her soul had a shape, it would be a hand outstretched for something beyond the universe, beyond the gods, beyond Destiny. She’ll take everything life has to give and still she will want  _ more. _

For now though, she’ll settle for another apple.


End file.
